chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Malanar
| religion = Maltharius | imports = Glass, ivory, spices | exports = Armor, carved ivory, cloth, coal, food, swords, timber | established = 26 GR | alignment = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} History Politics The Kingdom of Malanar is lead by the theocratic council of the Malthariod. Three of the representatives are appointed to sit in as advisors to the Congress of Guilds, one is an honored guest to the Shadow Court of the Tenebril, three more sit within the Sharmarali and others fulfill other roles within the Kingdom. Organization Though not as politically dangerous as the lands of the West Marches to the north, the fabric of Malthengard is no less woven with the threads of power. The laws of the kingdom forbid open hostilities between the various guilds, houses and other political bodies, but this does not mean that all is as smooth as obsidian within their halls. Most power struggles within the kingdom involve economic gain, each group attempting to acquire access to rare materials, valuable commodities or lucrative treaties to bring fame and honor to their name. The Shadow Court: The court of the Tenebril holds significant economic and political power within the kingdom of Malthengard. The court is lead by the Queen of the Tenebril or her appointed regent until she is of age. All Tenebril families belong to the Court though not all make it a point to become actively involved in its operation. The Shadow Court became recognized as the voice of the Tenebril when it campaigned within the Congress of Guilds for recognition of its own guild of Shadow Weavers. The Sharmarali, impressed by the actions of the Court, granted a sizeable piece of land adjacent to the city of Fel Ryndar to the Tenebril for their new home – built to their own needs. The Congress of Guilds: The many trade guilds that make up the economic machine of Malthengard have organized themselves into a political body to give themselves representation within the kingdom. The Tenebril shadow weaver guild, a member of the Shadow Court, pushed for recognition nearly eight Marks ago. The predominant guilds represented within the Congress are the Shadow Weaver Guild (Silk Weaving), Silverweb Guild (Jewelry), Dark Stone Guild (Stone Carving), The Sharmarali: The temple of the Maltharian Monks was the first powerful group within the Kingdom. Their organization is what created the theocratic council that currently rules the kingdom. Their first obligation is to aid the citizens of Malthengard and the followers of their god. It was the Sharmarali who, as the Black Amber Missionaries, created the first covens in the cities of Northern Arland. Religion The religion of Malthengard is predominantly the worship of the Lord of Secrets, Maltharius. However, since the revolution and the reconstruction of the Kingdom, there have been some Henite temples permitted within their borders. Any religion which emphasizes the tenants of chaos is strictly forbidden and would be destroyed without mercy. Major Settlements The majority of the population of Malanar resides within the Black Mountain. The only way into the subterranian levels of their kingdom is through the guarded tower of Malthengard. The kingdom resides within the great caverns that hollow out the mountain itself. Geography See also: Black Stone Caverns Category:Kingdom Category:Malanari Category:Government/Senatorial